


The Story of Glowstick and Ladybug

by kingbeezelbub



Series: The Story of Glowstick and Ladybug [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bruce is not happy, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, What Could Possibly Go Wrong?, hal decides to adopt marinette, mari's parents don't exist, this came into my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: When Hal flies over Paris one evening and sees an abandoned little girl in the streets, he decides to take her in and raise her as his kid. After all, if Bruce Wayne can adopt kids, why can't he?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Hal Jordan, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: The Story of Glowstick and Ladybug [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116290
Comments: 9
Kudos: 304





	The Story of Glowstick and Ladybug

"Man, that was one fight I'd like to forget..." Hal shook his head as he flew across the country of France. He just wanted to see the relaxing sights after the fight with Sonar. Seriously, what was his problem? "He really needs to learn how to chill..." The brunette grumbled as he entered Paris, looking down below him and looking at the city lights.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Hal spotted a child running through an alley. "The hell?" He stopped and flew towards her direction. As he descended towards the ground, he saw the kid climbing into a dumpster. Upon closer inspection, she had dark hair and blue eyes. Just like...

"Oh, you gotta be shitting me. Spooky is gonna flip his shit if he sees this." Hal mumbled. He then began to approach her gently. "Hey, little lady." The Green Lantern spoke in a soft tone. "How are you doing?"

The girl yelped as she fell onto her butt, startled. "I-I'm so sorry, sir! I didn't know this was your-" She stopped and looked at him. "Y-You're the Green Lantern! W-Why are you here?" She sputtered. Hal was very lucky that his ring was translating her words, because he couldn't understand French to save his life. "I just wanted to see why you're out here all alone. Where's your parents, little missy?"

"...They're dead." The black-haired girl looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry," Hal looked taken aback. He then tried a different approach. "Do you have any relatives?"

"I don't know..." The little girl shook her head.

"Well, er..." Hal scratched his head. "D-Do you have a name I can call you?"

"Marinette."

"Well, Marinette. It's not really safe for a kid like you to be out here in night. The streets tend to be dangerous." Hal knelt down and looked at Marinette. "So, I was wondering if you'd like to come home with me."

"W-With you?" Marinette sputtered. "But I don't want to be a bother..."

"Mari, look at me." Hal gestured at the dark-haired eurasian. "It's going to be okay, I promise. You're gonna have a roof over your head, food in your belly, and no more dumpster-diving for you, young lady. Just believe in your Papa Hal, okay?"

"...Okay." Marinette nodded.

"And besides, what can possibly go wrong?" Hal flashed a grin.

Several months later...

"Papa Hal, breakfast is ready~!" Marinette sang loudly throughout the apartment. Hal groaned as he rolled over in his bed. He just wanted five more minutes, damn it. "If you don't get up, I'll tell Miss Ferris~" 

Double damn it! Hal moaned as he forced himself to get up. "Ok, ok. I'm up, Mari. I'm up." The brunette sighed as he put on a robe and headed out of his bedroom. He sighed as he headed towards the table, where Marinette had placed a big smiley face breakfast, consisting of eggs and bacon, with some pancakes at the side.

"Sweetheart, you didn't have to make this all for me..." Hal rubbed his head sheepishly as he began to eat.

"I wanted to make something special for you, Papa!" Marinette smiled widely at him, making the brunette feel warm inside. God, Hal just wanted to protect that cute little smile of hers. "You took me in when I had nowhere else to go, so I just wanted to say thank you!"

"Well, damn, kid. You are just the shiniest ray of sunshine. I-" Hal was cut off by the ring flashing. "Oh, hell. Sorry, Mari. Duty calls. I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay, papa!" Mari nodded as Hal got up and used his ring to don his uniform. "Be careful!" Hal nodded and flew out of the open window, the wind brushing Marinette's hair as she watched him go. 

Hal grinned widely. He couldn't wait to rub this one into Spooky's face. He was going to be a better dad than Bruce "Serial Adopter" Wayne. The absolute best. He couldn't wait to tell the guys about this.

"YOU FUCKING WHAT?!" Guy roared at him, veins bulging out of his neck. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!"

"Now, look, Gardner-" Hal tried to explain.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT TAKING CARE OF A KID, YOU FUCKING IDIOT! LET ALONE A GIRL! FUCK!" The red-headed lantern roared. "Goddammit, Jordan, how the fuck did you manage to adopt a kid anyway?!"

"Guy's got a point." John sighed. "I mean, how do you think Batman will react to this?"

"I don't give a fuck if he does!" Hal snapped. "Spooky had his chance and he blew it! She's my little glowworm, and nobody's gonna take her away from me." He crossed his arms. "Not even Spooky himself."

Surprisingly, it was an easy mission to handle and Hal made it home in record time. He de-transformed out of his uniform and landed near his door. As he was about to reach the doorknob, he heard voices from inside.

"Here you go, Dami! I made you this!" That was Marinette.

"Thank you, Angel." And that sounded like....Robin?" What the hell was Spooky's kid doing in his place? Hal frowned as he gripped the doorknob and slowly opened the door, calmly stepping inside. "Hey, Sunshine! Hey...Little Spooky."

"Do not call me that," Robin glared at the man in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't you have somewhere to be? I bet Papa Bats is looking for you." Hal snorted, crossing his arms.

"Tt. I'll see you later, Ang-Marinette." Damian then headed out the door, leaving. Marinette sighed. "Papa-"

"Why was Robin here?" Hal was in protective dad mode now.

"I wanted to give him a gift! A scarf I made!" Marinette pouted. Hal hated it when she did that, but he had to be strong. He was the daddy. He would not bend. 

"Mari, I don't want you to get mixed up with him. He's just not-"

"Dami's a good boy, Papa! He's not a bad guy! He's nice to me, cares for me, and gives me gifts!" Marinette's pout turned into a scowl, hands on her hips as she stared at her papa. "And I won't have you being mean to him!"

"But- he- I- You-" Hal tried to counter, but he was failing due to those piercing blue eyes boring into his defenses. Damn it, why did she have to be so stubborn? He just wanted to keep her away from Batman, but she was making it hard. "Sweetie, please. I'm not trying to be the bad guy here. I don't want to be the bad guy."

"Well, you are. So, good night!" Marinette huffed as she stormed off into her room, shutting the door. Hal's heart sank. Sunshine was mad at him, and all because he was trying to keep her hidden away from those damn Bats. "Way to go, Dad." Hal grumbled.

The next morning, Hal woke up to a lack of a smiley-face plate and a sulking Marinette. "...I'll be going now, Sweetheart. I'll be back." His little girl only "hmph"ed in response. Hal sighed and headed outside, using his ring to fly up towards the Watchtower.

Walking into the meeting room and taking his seat, Hal slouched into his chair as the League began to talk about whatever thing god only knew about. He'd screwed up with his little sunshine and it was all Spooky's fault.

"Hal?" Barry's voice whispered into his ear. "Hal!"

"What?" Hal whisper-snarled back.

"Are you okay, man? You don't look too good." The Flash looked at him in concern.

"I am fine." Hal pointedly hissed back.

"Jordan." And here a certain asshole in black decided to make himself known. Hal forced himself to turn to face him. "Yes, Bats?" He spoke in a bored tone.

"Has anything happened in your sector?"

"Nothing so far." Hal replied in the most flippant tone he could muster.

"What do you mean by that-" Bruce was cut off as Clark slowly stood up from his chair, clearing his throat. "Ok, I think we can call this meeting adjourned." He shot a side-glance to Hal, then moved to Bruce. "Batman, why don't we have a chat in private?"

Batman just shot one of his patent Bat-Glares at Hal, but he didn't give a shit. The brunette just wanted to get out of here and away from Spooky. Preferably miles away.

"Sunshine, you still mad at me?" Hal asked his little girl, as he entered his home, seeing his daughter knit something.

Marinette looked at him, then sighed, putting her knitting down."Of course not, Papa. I can't be mad at you." She then stood up and walked over to him, giving him a hug. "I just want you to give Dami a chance, that's all."

Why didn't she ask him to eat a bowl filled with Kryptonite? "...Well, Sweetheart, I'm willing to give him a chance." Hal gulped, hoping he didn't regret whatever he said.

"Thank you, Papa!" This time, Marinette gave him a bigger hug. Hal sighed. As long as Robin kept his damn mouth shut, it would be fine. Everything would be fine.

Hal sighed as he tossed and turned in his bed. A groan escaped from his lips as he threw the sheets off of him and got up from the bed. "Dammit," He growled as he headed out of his bedroom and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a Green Lantern mug and turned on the sink faucet, pouring water into it. "Can't even sleep..."

"Jordan."

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" The brunette snapped and flashed his ring at the intruder. "What the fuck are you doing in my home, Spooky?! Don't you have anything better to do, like, I don't know, beat the living shit out of criminals or something?!"

"She doesn't belong with you, Jordan." Bruce hissed out, stepping out of the shadows. "You're not suited to be a fit parent for her."

"And you are?! This shit, I take from you?! You, you spying asshole?!" Hal snapped at him, fist clenched. "News flash, Bats! You're not the only one who can adopt kids! And you sure as hell can't have her! I found her first! You're just fucking pissed that I took her from you!"

"She needs a real father, Jordan! Not some irresponsible, fool-hardy idiot that rushes into battles and leaves his home unattended every time he's in space!" Bruce barked. "She needs someone that can look after her!"

"Says the man that has a million kids that dress up in hero garb and makes them fight crime, constantly putting them in situations where they could get fucking killed! You are not the one to be lecturing me on raising a kid, Spooky! I doubt you even spend some actual time with your kids, how the fuck are you going to spend some time with Marinette?! You're the more shittier dad compared to me! At least I try to be there for my kid!"

"You have no right-"

"I HAVE EVERY FUCKING RIGHT! I AM TRYING AND DOING MY BEST TO BE THE DAD MARI WANTS ME TO BE!" Hal roared. "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU EVER DONE FOR YOUR KIDS, YOU DARK, FURRY ASSHOLE?! HELL, ONE OF YOUR DAMN KIDS IS CRUSHING ON MY GIRL!" He let out a snort and shook his head. "For god's sake, man, do you not know what your kids are doing whenever you're not fighting crime?! Do you even listen to them or their worries?! Good God, you're a fucking dumbass, Spooky!"

"Stop it!"

Hal and Bruce turned towards a fuming Marinette. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry I woke you up, please, go on to bed."

"No." Marinette glared at him. "I want you to stop fighting over me!"

"We're not-" Hal was cut off as Batman approached her.

"Marinette, I want to show you something." The Dark Knight took off his cowl and revealed his face to her, making her eyes go wide. "My name is Bruce Wayne, and I am willing to help you."

"...Help me with what?" Marinette blinked.

"Come back with me to Wayne Manor and meet my children. I'm sure you'll like them. I have a butler, too. He'll be delighted to see you." Batman spoke in a soft voice.

"Oh, stop it, Spooky! Stop trying to sound like one of those assholes on TV trying to sell their shitty products! You fucking, smug asshole!" Hal growled.

Bruce Ignored him. "Marinette, I'm afraid your...'Papa Hal' isn't a good dad. He's not the kind of person you want being your father. I can try to be a good father to you, if you give me a chance."

"Don't you listen to him, Sunshine! He's trying to drag you into his dark nightmare world! A world filled with pain and suffering! Gotham's a bad place, filled with evil bad guys who want to hurt people. You're safe here! You'll always be safe with your Papa Hal!" Hal knelt down to Marinette with an honest look. "I'll always be there for you, I swear."

"Did you prepare that speech in your head, Jordan?" Bruce snarked at him.

"Fuck you, Spooky! You're trying to steal my little sunshine, dammit! You're a damn thief!"

"I am saving her from a life of heartbreak and disappointment!"

"And I'm protecting her from you, you raging, spooky bastard!"

The two men kept on arguing as Marinette sighed, sitting on one end of the couch. Damian slowly entered through the window, and sat down next to her. "Angel, are you all right?" He asked.

"Ugh..." Marinette groaned. "No. Your dad is fighting with my dad."

Damian placed his hand onto hers.

"Yes, please!" The two dark-haired kids then sneaked away from the bickering heroes as they climbed out of the window, leaving their fathers to it.

"You are an incompetent, hard-headed idiot-!"

"AND YOU'RE A FUCKING ASSHOLE WITH AN EGO THE SIZE OF FUCKING TEXAS!"

As Marinette walked alongside with Damian, she looked at him curiously. "Is your father usually like this?" She asked.

"No, not really. My brothers, on the other hand..." The current Robin snorted. "They're a bunch of imbeciles, even Drake."

Tim let out a sneeze.

"Damn, Baby bird, that was one hell of a sneeze!" Jason exclaimed.

"S-Shuddup," Tim grabbed a napkin and blew into it. "Ugh... I don't know why I sneezed."

"There's a saying in Japan, 'Anytime someone sneezes, someone's talking about you'." Dick piped up.

"Do you even believe in that shit, Dickhead? I tell ya-ACHOO!" Jason sneezed loudly.

"You were saying?" Tim smirked at him. Jason shot him a glare. "Shut the fuck up, Replacement."

"Guys, relax, it's just a-ACHOO!" Dick covered his nose with his sleeve. "Wow, must be some strong hay fever..."

Tim and Jason shook their heads as they sighed.

"At least Demon Spawn ain't around to bug us." Jason pointed out.

"Yeah, at last, some peace and quiet." Tim then relaxed into his chair. Still, he had an inkling that their troubles were only beginning...


End file.
